Kelly's Revenge
by Starwhisper of WindClan
Summary: When six year old Kelly Johnson is a witness by ear to her grandfathers death life is pretty bleak and she knows his killer is out there somewhere. Now, seventeen year old Kelly is sent to Supernateral Acadamy to embrace her inner werecat when she meets the girl who murdered her grandfather. How will she get revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Screams erupted from the room next to Kelly and she cowered under her bed like the six year old she was. Kelly was a werecat. Her parents, grandparents, and great grandparents etc. were all the same as her. In the middle of the night a werecat about her age broke into their house and was now trying to kill her grandfather. Kelly couldn't do anything because she had not phased for the first time yet. Suddenly her grandfather's screams came to an abrupt stop. He was dead. Quickly running to his room, Kelly found the body of her grandfather. "Grand Daddy!" She cried and as she looked to the window she saw the killer. She'll never forget her face...

"Kelly!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen, "Come here! I need to talk to you!"

"Coming!" Kelly called back. Kelly, now seventeen, quickly got dressed and brushed her long brown hair then rushed down stairs while putting her hair in a pony tail. They had moved after her grandfather's death.

Once down stairs she made cereal and sat down in front of her mother, "Yes?"

"Kelly tomorrow you will be enlisted in a supernatural acadamy. Pack your things because you'll be staying there along with the other werecats. Now don't worry, Erik-"

"_What_? Are you _kidding_ me? Of all the places you could send me, you send me to a supernatural _acadamy_? I don 't care if Erik's going! This should be my choice!" Kelly was on her feet practically yelling at her mom. Even if Erik, her best friend, was going to be there why did she have to go?

"The Elder called a meeting yesterday and he said himself, that all the werecats of age will go to the acadamy and if they don't they will be cast out of the pride." The Elder was the pride's leader and the oldest werecat in the pride. Whatever he said was law.

"Oh..." Kelly ducked her head and murmered sorry to her mother, finished her cereal, and went back upstairs to pack her stuff. Calling to her mom, Kelly left to go talk to Erik.

His house was right next door but they both loved to go to the park in the reservation so that they could phase. Erik's cat was a black panther with blue eyes and Kelly's was a cheeta with almost ginger spots and blue eyes.

Erik was already in the park and swimming in the lake when she came over. He saw her and quickly got out of the water, drying off while running over to her.

"I can't believe they're sending us to an acadamy! We learn just fine here!" Kelly just had to say that because if her mother found out... Let's just say Kelly wouldn't have a tail the next time she phased. Erik put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"It might not be so _bad, _just sort of uncomfortable. Besides, you love competion. You can get plently of that at the acadamy. It might be fun!" Erik was always the one to see the bright-side in people so of course her would see the bright-side in this.

Kelly sighed, "Alright. I'll give this a try."

Erik laughed, "That's the exact answer you gave me when I asked you to be my friend!"

Kelly rolled her eyes, pulling him into the denser part of the park where they phase.

Erik phased and dashed ahead of her but she never looses a race. Kelly quickly phase too and dashed after him, soon catching up to him and passing him. She beat him to their old tree house and phased back into human form. One of the many differences werecats have with werewolfs is that when we phase back into human form we are still wearing the cloths we had on before we phased into werecat form. That and werecats can phase whenever we want!

Erik reached the tree house a minute later and climbed into the tree house with Kelly. Their super old TV and lights turned on as they walked in due to the motion sensers in every corner of the room. They both found their old beds that they used to sleep in and curled up for a nap.

* * *

Kelly woke up around sixish with Erik snoring as loud as an elephant. _ How did I sleep through THAT? _She thought, waking him up and climbing down the tree to the ground. "See you later!" Kelly called as she jogged off, going back home for dinner.

Her mom was waiting for her as Kelly walked into the kitchen. She knew where she'd been so her mom didn't ask any questions and pointed her in the direction of left over steak, fried chicken, and mashed potatoes. What? Girls gotta eat what she's gotta eat!

Streaking back up stairs to her room while stuffing her face with food, Kelly opened the door to her room to see a letter on her desk. On the envolope it read 'Stupernatural Acadamy'.

"Oh god..." She sighed. This must have come in the mail for her... "Let's get this over with."

Opening the letter, Kelly read 'Congratulations! You have been accepted to Supernatural Acadamy! Tomorrow a bus will come to pick you and anyone in your area up so that you all can be taken to our school grounds and the first day at the acadamy will be dedicated to you learning the names of your room mates and meeting everyone in your grade! This year is also the first year we have had werecats and nephilim at our acadamy. Thank you for your time and have a nice day'.

Well that was interesting. Nephilim are people with angelic blood in them, they are people who hunt demons and protect humans. This would definately be an interesting year. Erik and Dawn, Kelly's best friend in the entire universe, most likely got the same letter she did.

Finishing her dinner, Kelly climbed through her window and, after jumping over her fence then running across the street to Dawn's house. Dawn was born at dawn so her parent first of all loved the name and second thought it suited their daughter. Kelly peaked through Dawn's window to see if she was awake while trying not to be a stalker. Dawn was fast asleep so Kelly left her like that and went back to her house.

Kelly's cat, Rubystone (Kelly loved the Warriors series), sat on Kelly's bed with a mouse in her jaws, "Aww, Rubystone! I told you to burry your prey when you catch it! Not bring it in my room!" Rubystone then proceeded to cat-roll her eyes and did the worst possible thing she could... She dropped the mouse on Kelly's bed.

"No! Ewww! Why did you do that? Oh- Never mind. Take your mouse and go down strairs."

The cat did as she was told while Kelly proceeded to rub the bed with a clorox wipe. Once she was done she settled down and started to drift off to sleep when she thought of something... What if she meets her Grandfather's killer?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelly! Wake up! It's time for you to get ready for the acadamy!" Her mom sounded eager for this day to start.

_Ugh, _Kelly thought, _can't I sleep just a little longer?_

"Come on Kelly. I have breakfast ready!" Erik?

Quickly getting dressed, Kelly stormed down the stairs to see Erik with a bowl of cereal in hand. Dawn ran to her and gave Kelly a big hug. She soon let go and sat down at the table to finish her own cereal. Kelly joined her and soon she was finished and grabbing her bags and Rubystone then, along with Erik and Kelly, walked out the door with one last 'goodbye' glance at her family.

The bus pulled up as they stepped onto the side walk. All the werecats piled into the bus and were surprised to find beds set up all over the bus. This was going to be a long ride...

Kelly settled down in the bed near the front and put her bags on the rack above. Rubystone curled up next to her and grumbled a little as the bus took off. Dawn instantly fell asleep and Erik started to chat with Kyle, another werecat who had grown up close to Erik. He was a jaguar.

About an hour later they pulled to a stop outside a church. A moment later everyone's supernatural genes kicked in and the church turned into a nephilim institute. About thirty-five to forty nephilim came out the doors and entered the bus. They all wore black and looked the same.

There were some in poticular that caught Kelly's eye. One was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He had the angelic rune on his chest, some of it just showing over his shirt. One of his friends called him Will.

Another guy walked by and waved shyly to her. He had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He was just as muscular as the rest of his friends. He shifted close to Kelly and whispered, "I'm Zack." At this Rubystone hissed and lashed out at him. Kelly phased her eys to look like cat eyes and quietly hissed at her. Rubystone bowed her head in submition.

Zack saw her eyes and a gleam of intrest crossed his face. He found a bed near her and watched her closely for a couple more moments then settled down and fell asleep.

Will glanced at Kelly, "So are you like the leader or something?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Not of the entire werecat community. But the true werecat leader did put me in charge of all the werecats at the acadamy. So I guess I am the technical leader."

"Cool," Will said as the bus started off again, "I suppose you could call me the leader of the nephilim that go to the acadamy. Our top leader, the Consol, told me to keep an eye on all the angelic students."

Zack got up and glared at Will. They just stared at each other until Dawn stepped between them. They both instantly stopped and Will chuckled while pulling Dawn into his lap.

Zack turned to Kelly and smirked while murmuring, "He is so full of himself."

Giggling, Kelly walked over and sat on Zack's bed. He laughed when Rubystone jumped up and hobbled over to Kelly.

"She looks full fed." Zack pointed to Rubystone's belly.

"Oh, she isn't full fed. Erik's cat, Tommy, got **too** close." At Zack's quizical look she continued bluntly, "Tommy got Rubystone pregnant."

"Oh." Zack glanced to Erik, who had been listening.

"It is not Tommy's fault! I think Rubystone was just being a slu-"

"If you want to keep your tail the next time we phase, I suggest you don't continue," Kelly threatened.

Zack chuckled as Erik's jaw dropped. Will even looked impressed but quickly became relaxed as Dawn giggled at his seriousness. Looking back at Erik she saw that Tommy was perched on his lap, hissing in his and his owners defense.

Kelly laughed even harder as Erik tried and failed to calm Tommy down but finally, Tommy grumbled and settled back down.

An hour passed, then another, and finally as they were reaching the outside of Austin, TX the bus pulled onto a dirt road and everyone cheered as the beds were rocked back and forth. Then a gate came into veiw. It was huge and silver in color, but so far down a very hidden road that it would have been hard to see if you didn't know it was there.

As they pulled up to the gate werewolfs entered the bus and began sniffing around everyone's bellongings. Every time they sniffed a werecat their noses wrinkled. Thankfully they only stayed a little longer then they left and the gates opened.

As they drove past the gates the acadamy came into view. It was _huge _andlooked like that castle in the movie Harry Potter. It was amazing. A woman was standing in the parking lot. The bus pulled to a stop next to her and everyone piled out of the bus with their stuff and lined up in front of the woman.

"Hello, everyone. I am the the principle of Supernatural Acadamy. My name is Kylie Galen and all of you may call me Kylie. One of my most trusted friends will take all of you to your rooms. If the so called 'leaders' could stay along with their two most trusted friends. Everyone else go on to the front doors."

Kelly pulled Erik and Dawn aside while Will pulled Zack and a girl with dark black hair and green eys aside.

Kylie looked back at them hinting on wanting them to introduce each other. Will went first, "My name is William Lightwood, my friends here are Zackary Herondale and Crystal Blackthorn."

Erik's eyes flashed with something when he heard Crystal's full name but Kelly brushed it off, "My name is Kelly Johnson, my friends are Dawn Merral and Erik Pang. Oh, and if you were wondering, they," Kelly pionted to the Shadowhunters, "are nephilim and we are werecats."

"Amazing! Would you all mind if you phased for me? I'm very curious." Kylie watched them closly.

Kelly shrugged and, along with her friends, phased quickly. Kelly shook her cheetah fur and glanced at Zack. He seemed amazed. Erik flatened his panther ears slightly but kept his eyes on Crystal. Dawn phased into her snow leopard and purred at Will who smiled. Kylie clapped her hands at the sight of them and told them to shift back.

They did and Dawn kept quietly flirting with Will for a little longer til Erik told her to stop. They'd have a fight later. Kylie watched their behavior closly but then snapped out of it.

"You should all go meet your cabin mates- whoops! You already have! Crystal, Dawn, and Kelly, you will be cabin mates. Erik, Will, and Zack, you will also be cabin mates. Now go find out which cabins are yours and boys... Stay away from the girl sector." A hint of amusment gleamed in her eyes.

Everyone moved quickly everyone chatted with everyone and soon they all found their cabins. There were three sections to the cabin, one for each girl. Crystal called the middle section, Dawn called the far right section, which left Kelly with the far left section. Great.

Rubystone went imediatly to the queen size bed and settled down. It seemec that each room was set for each student. Kelly's room was a dark blue color, the same color of her eyes in both her human form and her cheetah form.

There was a note on the desk next to the one window in her room that read:

_Congrats! You have found your cabin and your cabin mates! Today at 10:00 you will go to the center of the acadamy. When you get there you will meet as many people as possible. Here is the rest of your schedual for the rest of the day:_

_11:00- Leader meeting (everyone that isn't a leader stays at the meet and greet)._

_12:00- Dissplays & lunch._

_1:00- Try to find a **close** friend (you all know what that means; Boyfriends and Girlfriends!)_

_1:30- Back to your cabins._

_3:00- Snacks are delivered to your cabins._

_4:00- Wander time! Go where ever you want on school grounds._

_6:00- Dinner. Eat the delicious food we serve._

_8:00- Back to cabins. Try not to wonder._

_9:00- Deserts delivered to your cabins._

_10:00- Curfue. Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite! (If we had any!)_

_Thanks and have a wonderful day!_

Wow, that was interesting. Lets get this show on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

10:00 came quickly. Crystal was very friendly and soon she, Dawn and Kelly became as close as sisters. A knock came on the main door and Kelly opened it to find Erik, Will, and Zack. All looked like they had been wrestling instead of bonding. Zack was the first to speak up, "We came to get you girls for the meet and greet. Ready?"

Crystal got up and grabbed Erik's arm, then ran off with him in tow. Zack watched them with a quizical look then turned back to Kelly and Dawn. Dawn squealed and hugged Will while Zack and Kelly stood awkwardly side by side. Will shook his head in embarassment and walked off with a still love struck Dawn following.

Zack tugged Kelly behind him, following the path the other two small groups followed. He glanced at her from time to time, his melted chocolate brown eyes wavering slightly. They finally got to the center of the acadamy grounds. Many people turned to them as they entered. They seemed to be waiting for someone. As Zack and Kelly joined the crowd they were easily seperated and Kelly eventually bumped into a witch. Her deep black hair looked scary as well as her purple eyes.

"Hey! Watch it!" She turned away and muttered , "Cat."

The one thing Kelly had never been good at was controling her temper. Anger was one of the many things that made werepeople phase. She growled menacingly and the girl turned just as Kelly's eyes phased. The witch trembled in fear and suddenly all the witches in the area stood behind the first.

Kelly growled and all the werecats stood behind her then, as she twitched her hand, every werecat phased, with her in the lead. Every witch that had backed up the first glared but backed off. Eventually Kelly phased back and looked behind her, nodding for the werecats to phase back as well. She felt a pull on her arm and Kelly turned to see Zack. He looked her in the eye and suddenly pulled her towards the woods. She looked around and saw three other people from every group, including vampires, werewolfs, and fairies.

Was it 11:00 already? Well at least she felt ready. Zack squeezed her hand reasuringly, looking into her eyes before going to stand behind Will and next to Crystal. Kelly looked around and spotted where Erik and Dawn stood. Dashing, she made it to her place just as Kylie walked into the room. She clapped her hands and the lights in the room were dimmed.

"Welcome! Thank you all for coming to this meeting of the Leaders. I would like every top leader to step forward." As she finished Kelly stepped forward, followed by Will and then the rest of the leaders slowly followed sute.

"I would like you all to say your names outloud, who you represent, and what abilities you have that makes you special. How about we start with werewolfs and go counterclockwise around the room?"

The wolf nodded and announced, "My name is Trent. I am the leader of the werewolfs here at the acadamy. My special ability is... I can change the color of my pelt in wolf form."

The next person, a girl, looked up, "My turn? Ok! My name is Lilly and I am the leader of the fairies. Not of the entire world! Just the ones here! My ability is that I can control _any _living thing. Thanks!"

A boy stepped forward and glared in Kelly's direction as he said, "I am Blake. Leader of the witches and warlocks at the acadamy. My spacial ability is I can change and take away the power of others, for example..." He aimed a magic object in Kelly's direction and before she could dodge, she felt a part of her soul ripped from her.

As Kelly collapsed on the floor, Zack ran and tackled Blake to the ground, pinning him. Kylie pulled Zack off Blake and ordered Black to give Kylie her werecat back. He scowled but obeyed. Zack glared at Blake and yelled, "My ability is ripping the hearts out of the people that hurt my friends!" Crystal dragged him back to hos spot, keeping him close.

Kelly felt her flame ignite again and sprang to her feet. It was her turn, "My name is Kelly, leader of the werecats here at the acadamy. My ability it to tell if someone will turn out to be good or bad. I can't see the future, but it's like a feeling. And right now I think you all know who in this room I can feel is bad."

Blake glared but said nothing and turned when the next person stepped forward, "My name is Amanda, leader of the shifters here at the acadamy. My special ability is when someone touches me, I turn into the animal they were thinking of."

Will nodded to Kelly as he stepped forward, "My name is Will. I am the leader of the nephilim here at the acadamy. My special ability is that I can influence a rune on me to change shape. Watch this," he looked to his arm and as he focused the black of the rune suddenly began to change shape and finally he looked away. It was an entirely diffrent shape than what it originally started as.

The next person, a pale girl, said, "My name is Valorie. I am the leader of the vampires at the acadamy. My special ability is that I don't have to drink blood to survive. I only have to if I am injured."

A young boy who looked around Kelly's age stepped forward. He looked to Kylie and breathed, "My name is Jake. I am the leader of the chameleons here at the acadamy. My special ability is that I can be two types of supernaturals at once."

Kylie stepped forward as Jake finished, "He is also my son," she smiled. "I expect all of you to respect one another and to never harm one another." She glared at Blake, "Everyone but Blake may leave. It is 12:00, when you get your food I would like each of the leaders and their deputies to display what they can do for everyone. Thank you all for coming."

Everyone dashed out of the room and they all soon found their places in the lunch room. As soon as Kelly got her burger and tater tots she quickly caught up with Erik and Dawn. She lead the way up to the stage in front of all the tables. They were first. Yay.

Kelly took a deep breath and stepped on stage, immediatly catching the attention of all the other students. She took a deep breath and loudly said, "Excuse me! Please look up here! We are about to begin the display portion of lunch. We are the representatives of the werecats here at the acadamy. We will show you what it means to be true werecats!" As she finished she slowly phased, allowing the crowd to marvel at what was being done in front of them.

Dawn quickly phased into her snow leopard, shaking her fluffy fur and glancing in the direction of Will, who was gawking in her direction. Erik winked at Crystal as he phased into his panther. He flicked his tail as Kelly roared and the crowd cheered.

Kelly growled at his cockyness and rammed into his side, making him crash into Dawn. The two broke into a scuffle and the crowd watched in amazement. A couple seconds into Erik and Dawn's play-fight, a hand gripped onto Kelly's shoulder and she bristled, spinning around and pinning her apponant to the ground.

Kelly was very surprised to find Zack beneath her paws and she instantly phased back while the crowd cheered. Their performance ended and Kelly helped Zack up. He, Will, and Crystal were all up next and they all displayed their own fighting techniques. And as all the other supernatural rep's performed Kelly watched and enjoyed the reactions of all the other students.

Just as fast as lunch started it ended. Many couples started to leave to most likely make out. Dawn and Will left immediatly which didn't surprise Kelly, but as Crystal and Erik left together she was shocked. Of course Kelly had noticed that Erik was head over heals for Crystal, but she didn't know Crystal liked Erik back!

Soon Kelly and Zack were the only people left in the lunch room. They sat there awkwardly for a while until Zack spoke up, "So, Kelly, I have been meaning to ask you something... If you'll let me?"

Kelly took a deep breath and said, "Sure?" She had no clue what the question was.

"Well... Uh... Okay, here it goes..." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "Kelly... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kelly gasped then, without thinking she hugged him so tight she could swear she knocked the breath out of him then whispered in his ear, "Yes! Of course I will."

A siren rang through the school grounds, signalling that everyone needed to head back to their cabbins. Sighing, Kelly and Erik began to walk back to her cabin. Right as they reached the door Zack pulled Kelly in for a tight hug. He slowly pulled away and whispered a goodbye before running in the direction of his cabin.

Now, all Kelly had to do was break the news to her friends. Great. Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly hesitantly opened the cabin door to find her friends sitting quietly on her bed. They both looked up as she came in and grinned like a couple of idiots. "So... How'd it go?" Crystal asked, clearly amused with how Kelly had entered the room.

"Well..." Kelly glanced around the room, not wanting to look Crystal in the eyes.

"Come on, Kelly! Tell us!" Dawn looked annoyed.

"Okay! Zack asked me out! Happy?" Kelly was very irritated.

"Really?" Crystal asked, sounding surprised. "He usually doesn't have it in him."

"Hey! That isn't nice!" Kelly glared at Crystal and looked to her best friend for support but was surprised by the secrecy etched into Dawn's eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Dawn?"

"Will asked me to be his girlfriend-"

"WHAT?" Kelly and Dawn yelled at the same time, "Tell us _everything_!"

"Okay..." Dawn sighed. "Well, he took me to this meadow in a wooded area and it was filled with flowers of all the colors of the rainbow. It was beautiful. There was this blanket in the center of the meadow and on the blanket there was a rose with a note on it-"

"Wait. We are still talking about _Will _right? You know, tall guy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Heart breaker and not a romantic guy... _At all?" _Crystal cocked an eye brow.

Dawn laughed and shook her head, "Yes, we are still talking about Will. Anyways, in the note was a rhyme. It said:  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You may not love me,  
But I sure do love you!  
Will you be my girl friend, Dawn?"

"Awww! That is so sweet!" Crystal exclaimed. "Oh! You guys need to hear what Erik and I did!"

Kelly gave the go-ahead and Crystal continued, "So he took me to see his and the guys' cabin and his room was so tidy! It was like-"

"YOU SAW THEIR CABIN?" Dawn screamed.

"Yes. It was really neat and clean. Erik's cat was there too! He was adorable." At the mention of Tommy, Rubystone hissed and leaped to her paws, claws unsheathed. She was supposed to give birth any day now.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time," Kelly replied, cradling Rubystone in her arms.

A knock came at the door and Crystal opened it to see Erik, Will, and Zack. They all held muffins in their hands.

"Hey girls!" Will greeted. "As punishment, Blake had to deliver the snacks to everyone. We offered to bring you all your snacks."

Crystal hugged Erik and took her muffin. Will quickly stumbled over to Dawn and gave her her muffin. Kelly got up and took her muffin from Zack. Rubystone jumped into Zack's arms and cuddled up, purring.

"How long till she gives birth?" Erik asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kelly replied as Rubystone fidgeted in Zack's arms.

"Because, at least half of those kittens belong to Tommy. I expect to get at least half of the litter." Erik raised his chin with superiority.

"Let's take this argument outside," Kelly replied through gritted teeth which were sharpening with every heart beat.

Erik pushed Crystal behind him and followed Kelly out the door. As he began to circle her he yelled, "I, Erik Ringer, challenge my pride leader, Kelly Johnson, for leader ship!"

Kelly growled and phased, the cheetah in her coming out with full force. Erik's panther seemed to be just as ready to fight.

As Erik finished phasing, Kelly launched herself at Erik, taking him by surprise. She dug her claws into his shoulders until he yowled in pain. Crystal called for him to be strong and Zack looked ready to leap into battle to protect Kelly.

As Erik slowly lost his energy Kelly gave him a sharp bite to the ear and shoved him away. She phased back as fast as she could and stalked away, not wanting to see the damage she had done to her friend. "Kelly! Wait!" Zack called, but Dawn put a hand on his shoulder. "What? Did she do something wrong?" He asked.

"No," Dawn replied. "She is just upset with what Erik did. She went easy on him... If someone challenges her... She is supposed to fight them and kill them." Dawn bowed her head as Crystal gasped, cradling Erik more tightly in her arms.

"Well, I'm going after her. She doesn't need to talk to me, I will be there for her." As he finished he ran off after Kelly.

* * *

Kelly had been walking in the woods for a while now and she didn't know how long till she would need to go back. She didn't want to go back. If she went back she would have to look at Erik and see the wounds that she had given him.

_Why do boys have to be so stupid?_ Kelly thought, _If Erik had just cooled off before he had the chance to challenge me he wouldn't be hurt right now!_

As she walked she came to the edge of campus, which was surrounded by a two foot thick brick wall. A twig snapped behind her and Kelly whipped around to stare into the melted brown gaze of Zack. She cringed away and sat behind a tree, crying softly.

"Kelly? It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay..." He slowly made his way around the tree and hugged her tight, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"You saw what I did, it was horrible and that wasn't the worst I could have done," she sobbed. He murmured softly into her hair, soothing her. Soon she felt him breathing steadily and knew he was asleep. Giggling softly, she planted a light kiss on his nose and walked off.

She kept walking, knowing he was silently following her. Zack suddenly pushed her up against a tree and kissed her deeply, running his hand through her hair. After a moment of surprise she kissed him back. They stayed like that for who know's how long before breaking away. She blushed at her messy hair and smoothed it out.

Zack pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, "9:57. Three minutes till curfue. Shall we break some rules?"

Kelly whacked him in the shoulder playfully and whispered, "But what shall we do with our time?" He grinned devilishly and pulled her to a meadow, the flowers unopened. Suddenly the moon shone down on the small clearing and all the flowers opened and sparkled.

Kelly gasped and ran to the center of the clearing, Zack following. She stopped and watched as flowers opened around her. It was beautiful. Zack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Kelly. It was perfect.

Slowly, Kelly turned around and kissed Zack slowly. He kissed back and soon they were stumbling back to her cabin. They continued to kiss, not carring if anyone saw them. When they got to the door Zack reached behind Kelly and opened the door.

They collaped on her bed and soon they both fell asleep...

* * *

As Kelly slowly came to, which was very diffucult, she was aware of a hard thing under her. She opened her eyes and found Zack under her. He looked so relaxed as he slept... She shoved him off her bed as she realised Erik, Will, Crystal, and Dawn were in the room.

The second Zack hit the floor he bolted to his feet. Erik was taking pictures of the entire delema! The next thing he said was very maddening, "I am totally going to post this on Instagram! You two all cuddled up, what should the pictures summary be, Crystal?"

She laughed, "Oh! How about 'Zack and his _girlfriend _happily sleeping together'?" Zack tackled Erik and wrestled the phone from him. He tossed it to Kelly who proceeded to delete the fifty-seven photos of her and Zack.

Dawn fell down laughing as Kelly tossed the phone back to Zack and he dropped it on top of Erik's head, stepping away to stand by Kelly. Erik made a puppy dog face and whined. Crystal made cooing noises and stood by Erik as he got up. Thanks to their inhuman healing skills his wounds were healed.

"So, I guess things went well last night since you're not ripped in half and some where dead in the woods." Zack made a horrified face and held Kelly to him more tightly.

"Okay, everyone out of my room! Do you want me to release my cheetah?" The second the words left her mouth everyone, except Zack, bolted for the nearest exit. He laughed and kissed her head. It was good to be leader.


End file.
